With advancements in molecular biology, genes associated with lipid/lipoprotein disorders [in particular, atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease, (CVD)] have recently identified and characterized. We studied genes and their products for lipoprotein (a), for improved diagnosis of patients and for better understanding of pathogenic events involved in the development of cardiovascular disease.